User talk:TreeEatingScholar*
Dude, that sucks about the login and password reset failure! Do you still have your admin rights? ): ~Xephinetsa Thank you so much for the warm welcome! I'd like to let you know that your profile made me crack up several times. You are a genius, that's for sure. I always wondered why there was no reaction whatsoever ''when you got turned ''into stone ''and broke out. I mean, COME ON! XD Obviously whoever was with you blinked for thirty seconds, as you said. Oh well... I suppose you'll just have to start over. Good luck, and have fun! ~Xephinetsa You blow me away, man! I can't believe that you've already made 205 edits! My goodness, you're amazing! ♥ ~Xephinetsa Heart Symbol vs Awesome Sense of Humor And another reason to find you amazing is your awesome sense of humor! Your comment about the heart brought a smile to my face. And, as I've said, your profile cracks me up. Well, thank you. I hope to make more edits in the future. ♥ < THE HEART! '''EDIT:' I was supposed to make an arrow with the "~" things, but it kept linking to my profile. Oops. ~Xephinetsa :How would one go about making a signature for the Jade Empire Wiki? Or can it not be done? Perhaps I should just stick it on my profile... :Also, how do you make an indent without making the above post indent as well? It is a mystery to me... :Did you know that my username is the only one that starts with an "X" on here? I feel so special. ♥ :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 01:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Source For your information, that made me laugh. It was funny. Aha! The mysteries of indents have been solved! Thank you so much! ♥ And now I have my awesomeful signature! Woohoo! Thanks again, editing Sage. *bows* :Well then... from now on I shall eat trees as well! If that's okay with you. :And XYLOPHONE. Best. Word. Ever. :The correct pronunciation of "Xephinetsa" is Zeh-Fee-Nets-Ah. Now you can say it to all your friends and they will marvel at your amazing pronunciation skills! :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 01:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) THE STICKER How long do I have the stay still for? :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 01:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes I feel like, somebody's watching me... The Watcher, eh? I have tons! I'll submit one of the good ones for you. :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 01:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm a magical screenshot-taking gnome! If you ever need a screenshot, just ask me! I'd be more than happy to use my gnome powers to provide you with a picture! :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 01:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Contents Box: Beyond the Myth Sorry to spam up your talk page, but I am an editing noob while you are an editing Sage! Will you please reveal the mysteries of the contents box to me? Or is it a lesson I must learn myself? I hereby pledge my alleigance to you, and hope that you will take me as your apprentice. Or acolyte. Either way. Perhaps apprentice-acolyte! Yeah, all the other acolytes will be so jealous. :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 03:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Scented Sock Toes? Well, I think it's safe to say that we both spam up each other's talk pages. Thank you! And also thank you for suggesting it! ♥ Perhaps you have enough hearts and valid arguments to last the coming of the next Long Drought? Badum-ching! There's nothing wrong with sounding ridiculous! DERP! If you'd like to know the reason behind my username, feel free to ask. I have a word document somewhere with an explanation. I've been asked so many times that I know just "copy and paste" it. The Mystery Has Been Solved Thank you for clearing that up! But, as it turns out, just before I got the e-mail informing me of an update to my user page, I figured out that the "content box" appears of its own accord while creating Quest: The Beaten Baker. Funny how things happen that way. Also, thanks for the tip about avoiding spoilers! They Will Cower Before Our Utter Awesomeness! Fear is for the weak. Do not worry, master. If, in the unlikely event that you turn out to not be worthy of your titles, I shall strike you down without a second thought, and we can all eat fairy floss. (Or cotton candy. Whatever you wish to call it!) Cool! Now if I ever have trouble on the Wiki, I know where to go! Also, that name is magnificent! I would be honored if you adressed me as "Hearted Xephinetsa - Mystic Disciple (Haha! Mical...) of the Editing Sage and Blessed of the Screenshot Gnome" or "HXMDotEDaBotSG" for short. My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 05:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sung Bo, Sung Bu and Sung Sui Your request has been acknowledged and will now go through the processor to find out if it can be carried out. Beep, beep. Dwooo. Boop! ''(T3 is my processing assistant) And the results... '-Insert Overly-Funky Drum Roll Here-'It can be done! Amazing! TreeEatingScholar has won a remarkable prize! Three seperate screenshots of the Sung Brothers! Applaud, people! Now, please be patient while I load a saved game, take the screenshots, crop them and submit them here on the Wiki. A pleasure doing business with you. My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 05:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Helping you out is reward enough (is shot for over-used statement) :But seriously. I don't need EXP or a reward. You've brought a smile to my face countless times, you've contributed probably like, half the Wiki and you have an awesome username. It is an honor to help you out. (: :(You can call me Xephi, if you wish) :No problem! I have no life... :''I do! And I experienced the same feeling. Too bad Griff sucks (No offense, Mission! But she finds it out the hard way). '' :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 05:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) We Scare, Because We Care It's both sad... and awesome! How's that for crab-cakes?! Haha. I wouldn't be surprised. Or maybe I would. I don't know... >_< (Your secret is safe with me. On another note, do you like Stargate?) ''Very well! I shall write a blog about "The Origins of Xephinetsa"! '' setaF eht fo leuD You talk a big game, but don't forget my motto! "My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤" Read those words and THINK. ''Every ''argument is ''invalid before the almighty ❤ of AWESOME!!! The Balrog of Morgoth Glad to hear it! But you'll have to wait until I finish creating a new page. (: Well? Care to elaborate, or will you leave me in the dark? Trek, huh? I haven't seen Star Trek so my opinion may be (more like is) biased when I say: Stargate is better than Star Trek. It's nothing personal, just business. ♥ Sadly, I have not seen this "Firefly" you speak of. But I have seen plenty of butterflies... Master vs Apprentice You do? Most people would just go "what?" without even thinking ''to read it backwards! So, maybe you should be proud! But not too proud, perhaps. Fine, fine. Sorry master. I guess I've played too many "Dark side" and "Closed Fist" characters. Sith rule! :I have a vague idea... but the fairy floss is distracting me. :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 06:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard! Sirrah? That sounds familiar... Oh yes! Isn't that a word used by fish-face (a.k.a Thane) in Mass Effect or something? I haven't played it, but I know people who have. Maybe I'll look into it. But if it's not as pretty as butterflies, then my expectations for it aren't too high. (jk ♥) I see. But I suppose that's just instinct, is it not? I would love to go and retrieve Mirabelle for you, but Sir Roderick Ponce Von Fontlebottom the Magnificent Bastard (Did I get that right?) is currently unavailable. He has her. Onions have layers, Ogres have layers Does that mean you are a Scholar that eats trees? *gasp* Yu is not impressed Lord Yu is not impressed that you, TreeEatingScholar, think "the player" sounds more professional. But I will take you advice and try to remember that when writing articles. Aww, thank you so much! That means a lot! I think I prefer places and quests. So that means it works out for everyone! *throws confetti* "It is a quiet thing to fall, but far more terrible is to admit it." Hey, would you be interested in reading my Kotor II fanfic? If so, I'll post it here. My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 08:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sirrah, Siha, same-diff! They both posess similar letters, and also sound alike, so I'm sure you can see how I got them mixed up? Well, for that I am glad. A fish that is deathly allergic to water? Who knew. Siha. Seahorse. Yep, it all makes sense now. (I first misspelled "Seahorse" as "Seahouse". Hehe!) Personally, I think it would be better to stick with my other titles. (: Tree-eating vs Tree-hugging :Think about our fellow trees. How do they feel when you bite into their bark and suck out their sap? I'm sure it hurts. I am a tree-hugger. I respect the trees and in return, I gained their friendship. The trees are on my side, and that includes the Ents! Ha! I have Treebeard as an ally. Plus, the ♥ of awesomeful doom. :I'm sure as you read this, the gears in your mind will be turning and you will produce a great comeback. But perhaps our time would be better spent editing the wiki and acting as allies, instead of arguing. Quests go hand-in-hand with Locations ::Yes, my master. I am the creator of articles about quests and locations, the taker of screenshots and the one parsnip to rule them all. With our combined efforts, the Jade Empire Wiki will be the greatest of all Wikis! We shall take over Wikia and eat fairy floss together! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! ::Also, about the characters making the game... ::I couldn't agree more, but I think my feeble attempts at writing articles on characters will do them no justice. I have created two character articles on minor ones, but even then I believe I could do better. I think I shall leave the character articles to you. Kreia smells funny :::Have you noticed? ...Never mind. I'll post some fanfics here then! I hope you enjoy them~ My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 10:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cellophane FINE. But yes, he has fishlips. I shall call him fishlips from now on. Too much information :I really didn't need to know that. The poor trees... :I cannot believe such tree-cruelty has escaped my notice! But we must not dwell on the matter. This world is far from perfect. :Not a joke? Have you ''literally ''eaten a tree before? Or do you know of someone who has? :Yes! And let us pose dramatically with our metaphorical capes flowing behind us! Da-da-da-daaaaa!! One of these things... ''is like the other? ::No, I have not. Nor do I wish to. But have you smelt Lim's eyewrap? Ugh... absolutely revolting. He never washes it. Ever. ::Are they all titles of songs? ::Yes, sir! Or ma'am... umm. I don't know. Yes, master! ::I am apalled. Why does no one ever remember poor Sung Sui? (P.S. He's my favourite too!) ::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 10:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't kill me, please! (Or smite me with your editing skills!) I'm going to work on the odd "character" article here and there; but only minor ones. I hope that's okay. My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 04:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) As long as you don't eat Treebeard... ...I'm okay with that. It's actually quite interesting! You really do learn something new every day! It certainly is stunning... the smell, at least I was not "mocking" the eye-wrap! I was merely pointing out that he nevers washes it, and it smells revolting because of that. And yes, Lim is deathly afraid of soap. Especially... pink soap. I don't know, you'll have to ask him, I suppose. Don't worry Sui... I'' remember your name! I don't make up lame excuses, and I ''don't ''switch favourites! ('P.S.' I love your hat! It totally works for you!) "Stupid grin" indeed. Yay! I got it right! (: And Wikia domination ...Don't forget that. Thank you, I am glad. My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 05:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Request granted T3, do you think we can do it? ''Beep, bop. Boop, boop! Dwooo.''Affirmative! All of the requested pictures have been uploaded to the Wiki. I'm sorry for the delay, but I had to sift through saves to find the right ones, and had to find the right angle for a good shot. I'm not sure if the Dirge Fountain was the one you were looking for. If it isn't, could you please specify which one? Maybe it's Maybeline - or maybe it's Photoshop? :The mental image... so strange. :I should so draw a picture of Jia advertising "Lotus Soap" one day! Or Lim... :But he's deathly afraid of soap. All the better! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! :Thanks again for the tips! I do tick "Minor edit" if it is minor, but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to write a summary each time. Thank you for clearing that up. Spaghetti ::I am not "knocking" Bo, as you said. I just don't like him as much as I like Sui. Bo is cool, just not as cool as Sui. (In my opinion, anyway!) ::Also, all Sui's prancing and babbling is what makes me like him so much! ::And... if he manually inflates his hat then: ::Xephi approves +100! (See what I did there?) ::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 07:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sparkly shoes Aww! Really? That makes me really happy to hear that! I'm glad I can be of assistance, master! Oh, that's good! Yes, well... you did say "Dirge" so I figured you meant the real one, otherwise you would've said "Spirit plane Dirge". Really? I thought since it said "One of the first Spirit Monks" when you clicked on it... Never mind. I was going to take some screenshots of the others just in case, but I didn't end up doing that. I'll go get some right after I finish typing my reply. That's okay! It doesn't matter. (: Death's Hand Helments made of ''pink ''soap? :I'm guessing the blood stains will be mixed with white, since we did decided on pink soap, did we not? :...Yes, I... I think you did... Lim can't make up his mind. Does he approve, or disapprove? ::I know, I know. But it's fun to play along. ::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 09:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) A Near-Miss with the Dung I love that part! Pippin's face lights up when he sees the mushrooms! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I am glad I can be of assistance. Me and my magical screenshot-taking gnome skills are always at your service, master. *bows* That's a little... awkward, yes. It certainly makes me wonder. Imagine that. Seeing through another's eyes and beginning to question ''who ''you are or even ''what you are. Most definitely stupid, but who said there's anything wrong with that? Back and forth and back and forth and back... :You did that really well. I can totally imagine Jia demanding you to look at her soap. :That is so... inspiring. It brings a tear to my eye. *sniffle* :I WANT SOME. GIMME SOME LOTUS SOAP! Echo, echo, echo... (Etched on the surface) ::You should! XD ::People like that just take away the fun of being goofy and mucking around. Poo-faces. ): ::Ah... ::Hapless Han. I like him too. He's blissfully ignorant of the insults Soldier throws at him and he's persistent as well as resilient. (Nice use of the keys, there) ::Soldier sucks. ::End of story. ::What? You like the Arena?! I never would have guessed! *shock-horror* ::(I also like the Arena) ::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 05:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) More like: Fool of a Scholar! I don't know. Maybe he's just being a big meanie. D: (But that's not like Sky!) Also, you forgot to sign your post. Naughty. (Looks back and refreshes my page. Oh, it seems as though you've fixed that. Never mind, then!) Of Towels And Masks :Sounds like a plan! A black towel would be perfect! I'm sure Jia would appreciate looking slimmer, since she is quite fat. What was that? Did you hear something? ... *whistles nervously* :Death's Hand as the director = win. :I can just picture him in one of those chairs, with a megaphone in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Oh, and he should be wearing a barrette. (I knew it! He lied to me when I confronted him about that!) Knowing that Death's Hand lied to me cuts me deep, bro. I thought we were like totally BFFLS! ♥ :Zu's apperance would just bring it all together. YOU, my friend, are a GENIUS. :I have a feeling it would be unsafe for a regular person to use it, but I'm not sure... :Maybe we should test it out on someone. Perhaps Soldier! *cue evil maniacal laugh* My Only Wish Is To Serve You, Oh Master ::That is also the only wish of T3 and my gnomes, just so you know. ::It actually excites me when I see that you have a picture request, so don't be shy to ask! ::I have way too much time on my hands at the moment, since I'm on school holidays. ::T3, what do you think? Is it doable? ::Beeep. Boop, bop-bop! Boop, dwoo.''Very well. I shall get to it! ...Right after I eat. ::Ji Xin is indeed beautiful. ::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 06:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Apologies for the delay Okay, I'm really, really, ''really sorry about how long those screenshots are taking! D: I went to eat, then after that we watched "The Middle" on TV and then an episode of Stargate. Also, I don't have a save before the fight with Crimson Khana, only at the start of the Arena and when I'm "The Champion". So, it looks like I'll have to either search around online to fine one or start the whole Arena again. Either way, I will get you that screenshot. Just maybe not tonight. Before I try any of that, though... I will go and take the other - more accessible - screenshots for you. Again, I apologise for the delay, master. :Umm, you're not literally ''making one, right? Because I can't tell if you're joking or being serious... ::Also, I submitted the first chapter of my fanfic! I'm not sure if you know this already, so I'm just letting you know~ ::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 09:31, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Pictures are go! I've added all the pictures you requested - minus General Stone Kao. If any of them are not sufficient, please say so, and don't be afraid to ask for a retake. I hope you don't mind that Jen Zi/Wu are visible in the shots, but it is rare for me to get an angle where the player can not be seen. Anymore requests? :D My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 09:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Lipstick I am aware of this, master... but I apologised because I said it would be done after I eat, but things got in the way. Anyway, I like to get the job done quickly, so then you can spice up the pages faster and then give me more jobs. Perhaps the warm and fuzzy feeling comes from both? Just a suggestion... Actually, in truth, Sky is the camera hog. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to move around and changes places because he's in the way. I wish I could put him away somewhere or make him stay in one spot. Like in Kotor. Why is there no solo mode in Jade Empire? And why can't you go out alone, without a party member following you everywhere? Sky has ruined countless screenshots. He's awesome, but sometimes a girl just needs some space! XD Thank you. I'm sure Jen Zi is happy to hear that~ Okay! Will do, master! No problem at all. And I do crop them to get rid of my body, chi and focus bars as well as Sky's portrait. Not the mini-map, though since you can get rid of that easily. Places. Yes, master! I shall do as you command! Blargmuffin? Really? I have an uncle who lives there! Some of the people in Jade Empire (okay, ''most of the people in Jade Empire) lead very boring lives. For example, the citizens of the Imperial City walk around back and forth... in circles 24/7. And not to mention those who just... stand there. They are obviously easily amused (just like Zu and his "dot-to-dot"). As a matter of fact, I will. Just because I can. I will try my best to get some screenshots here and there of magic styles in action, though I'm not sure how well that will go. I think it would be easy to get one of the player frozen in the Ice Shard. All I have to do is find an opponent that uses the style and stand still. I think it is possible, but it may be difficult to get a good shot. I'll try, though. Giggledust :Yep. Jia is... very, um, beautiful. In fact, she's gorgeous! I'll bet all the male Assassins fight over her. :But she won't love any of them. They are beneath her. Only Death's Hand can have her heart! (Okay, that's really creepy. Pretend I didn't say that.) :So her name is Jia (the) Magnificent Beautiful Being of Radiant Gorgeous-ness... what's her last name? Does she even have a last name? :OH YES. OF COURSE! JIA IS EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL AND FAT VERY SKINNY!!11!1111 :I know. I am so good. *pompous* :Yes. The barrette is to be worn on top of his helmet! :Not Gao the Lesser, please! I mean, what? Heh, I don't like him... (I don't... but I do. DON'T JUDGE ME!) :HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUI AS A JOKE! I SHALL... Oh look, it's Bo! And he's in a boat! :We should work on "Lotus Soap" together. WE SHOULD. :It'd be like, the best article EVAR!!11!1 :A soap press in a hidden room behind the Golem Press. Only the special Assassins know of its existence. To the others, it it merely a myth. A legend. A nice bed-time story. (Because they stink). :Even if you did, it would be worth it. I'll bet Ji Xin uses natural exfoliants to stay gorgeous ::Ji Xin is much more beautiful than Jia. JIA IS MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN JI XIN! (Shouting to cover up my first statement). ::And that... is a really weird comparison. Qui has a really dumb voice... :::Really? Is there any way for you to upload it somewhere so I can get it? If not, I'll just fight through the Bronze Division, poison Khana and then agree to Soldier's deal after fighting through the Silver Division. I've done it before, so it's all good. I mean, if I can beat The Ravager, then doing that again won't be too bad. :::You haven't finished the Arena?! *shock-horror* :::I am disappoint. :::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 02:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) FOR PONY! Excuse me? You're the one who suggested that we use him to test the Lotus Soap that may very well be deadly to people who are not assassins! And he was among characters that you don't like. D:< Shouting "Look! Bo in a boat!" may yet be the best distraction EVER!! Hmm... perhaps I have been misinformed. I thought Jia liked Death's Hand. Oh well! Jia in Bo's hat and Bo in Jia's hat? An interesting sight, surely. I want a day where I trade hats with Sui... HEY! DON'T KNOCK THE SUI! Perfect. You are a genius! The turkey just brings it all together. No, I don't think it's lame. Especially since you come up with such awesome things!! Cleans Which That :NO ARTICLE STANDS A CHANCE AGAINST THE MIGHT OF... LOTUS SOAP! :Technically, we're not the only ones on the Wiki, but we might as well be! We're the most active, that's for sure! :Sounds like a plan! :As for the Death's Hand picture... I can take care of that! I'll draw it. :Of course. The Soap Press is a vital part of the Lotus Assassins and their operations. Without it, everything - all their plans - would fail! :Ooh, ooh! I've always wanted to be a Soap Hunter! *dances* ::In truth, it doesn't matter what you want the pictures for, it's that you want them. Ask and you shall receive. :I like Ji Xin better than Jia, so I'll be rooting for him! Woo! GO JIA! YOU'RE AWESOME!!! :Icky. Who would wash themselves with ground up Intimidation Gems and Preserved Livers? THE LOTUS ASSASSINS, THAT'S WHO! Promotes Which That ::Riiight... ::How could I forget? That's the reason why you ask me to get screenshots for you! XD ::Naughty, Scholar! Naughty! *spanks* ::Oh. Well then! I take that back! I am most certainly not ''disappoint. Tralala~ :::That's okay! I was just making sure. :::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 04:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) My Invalid Kicks Your Invalid's Butt! My post has Master Li making a stupid face. And, there's a story behind it! When you asked me to get a screenshot of Mrs. Jong and Ni Joh, I found a save just before the fight with the bandits on the beach. I then proceeded to defeat them all, and skipped through the cutscenes aftterwards. However, Jade Empire decided that it didn't like me skipping through its lovely cutscens, so it froze right there, with Master Li making a stupid face, blinking over and over again. No matter what I tried, it stayed like that. So I had to shut it down and start the fight again. This time I didn't skip the cutscenes, and everything went smoothly. It all turned out well, but that face will forever haunt my dreams. Also... MY SENTENCE HAS A HEART, EVERY ARGUMENT YOU MAKE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IS INVALID. ♥ I like Gao the Lesser. There, I said it! :He is adorable, isn't he? And arrogant, but adorable. I like to think that he only pretended to like Dawn Star to lure Jen Zi (can you tell that she's my favourite) out and save her from the destruction of Two Rivers. Though he has a tough time showing his affection, he cared deeply for her... and tried to express that by attempting to kill her. Twice. Yeah, that made sense in my head. Anyway, that's what fanfiction is for! (I'm currently writing a Jen Zi/Gao fanfic, actually). :I don't blame them for thinking sliding doors slide automatically, I mean Jade Empire decieves you into thinking that. Poor Bu would be the most confused. His brothers getting kidnapped by Soap Hunters is something his tiny brain can't even comprehend. :So, I steal Sui's hat... that means I can wear it! AND WATCH HIM PRANCE. A dream come true~ :And Bo is forced to pose in a boat. Hehe. With a torch, a book and spiky hat. Like the Statue of Liberty. :Ah well, it brought a smile to my face. :D What If The Will Of The Emperor Stinks? ::You make is sound so cool, when really it would just be a silly crack article created by two goofy idiots. (No offense) ::Umm... I can't say that I did. But now that I am, it's great! I just hope I can do Death's Hand justice... ::A chibi ribbon-wrapped Lim? Aww! I never thought I'd see Lim as "cute". ::How about some emergency rice cakes? Inquisitor Lim Likes Bunnies :::Haha, fair enough. Soap is extremely distracting. :::NOTHING IS AS BEAUTIFUL AS JIA! :::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 07:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) That Would Be An Awesome Game Series! I’ve witnessed many stupid faces in my time playing Jade Empire and some of them are even worse than that, if you can believe it. However, I don’t have screenshots of them. The images are forever burned into my mind, though. Ai Ling has the tendency to roll both her eyes back, as does Gao. Also, when Dawn Star scowls… most of the time she isn’t even annoyed or angry. Plus, she looks extremely silly. Gao is an arrogant idiot, but I love him anyway. Well, think of who his father is. I don’t think he ever had a chance with an upbringing like that. Yes, well… Gao expresses his feelings in um, ''unique ''ways, doesn’t he? The fire ball symbolizes the love he has for Jen Zi – how his heart burns for her. Yep. Again, that sounded better in my head. If he winked and smiled ''for once in his life then he’d win the heart of Jen Zi, I’m sure. Well, it is sad that there is no cure for ‘broken-face-itis’, but I suppose a smile has never been tested. It could work… Haha! I could picture that happening. Poor Gao. D: Uh-huh. She is. Ling’s face is… annoying at the best of times, but I can live with it. I like Wu, she’s really cool… but Jen Zi is by far my favourite. Jen Zi is my “Open Palm” character and the other two are “Closed Fist”. I can’t stand any of the guys, Furious Ming being the only exception (he has a really cool tattoo!). Lu the Prodigy looks awesome on the loading screen, but in game, well… he sucks. Tiger Shen is annoying, I don’t like his hair. And don’t get me started on Monk Zheng… ugh. He looks so DERP. That’s kind of cute. (: Also… Moo. Yeah. I really wish Gao was redeemable, and then romanceable. But, it was not to be. *sigh* They don’t sound stupid! In fact, quite the opposite. They are both very interesting and unique ideas. I’d love it if you posted them here, so I could read them. Aww, thank you so much. I really appreciate that. ♥ Matching Inflatable Hats! :GO BU! You can do it! (He probably doesn’t even know what I’m talking about). :Thank you, thank you very much! *bows* I’m here… all the time! :Bo as Lady Fourteen Flowers, eh? I always liked playing as Ming and then dressing up as Lady Fourteen Flowers. Haha. :Jia will be overjoyed, I’m sure! She’ll finally get a chance to wear her Lord Fifteen Blossoms in a real life situation! Get the camera! :Don’t worry, Sui. I’ll give your hat back… eventually. Not before I have an expert craftsman create a perfect replica! Then we can have matching hats! And we can prance around, babbling to your heart’s content! Chibisitor Lim ::What? You got me all wrong! I’m looking forward to drawing this! It’s going to be so much fun! ::I don’t know… I was mistaken, master. Please forgive me. ::The Lotus Soap article will be a great tribute to the amazing world of Jade Empire! (And the Lotus Assassins). ::Make sure some of them are mouldy. For an extra POW! ::No, I think the rice cakes will go quite well with the barrette. ::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 09:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Fighting Dreamers Hello, my dear Master and Editing Sage! Beeep! Bop, boop, beep. Dwoo, bip! Okay! I shall try my best. It looks like the Black Whirlwind will finally get a chance to bloody his axes, the very thing he continues to pester me about! A chance to shut him up is welcomed! And of course Dawn Star and Silk Fox will get some attention, instead of just Sky or Zu. Oh, the poor followers. They need more love! D: I’ll see what I can do. It may take a while to get some good shots. Tedious? Not at all. I enjoy it, but it can be hard sometimes. All the more rewarding when I succeed! No problem! Well… at least it has Cao Zeng! ♥ Where did you find that? I thought Cao Zeng only appeared in “The Slave Traders” in the Creature Pens… And the caption made me smile. It does look like he’s going to hug him! Hehe~ My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 04:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I Am Lost For Words... THAT... was amazing! I thank you, oh wise master. I will cherish the award always. And Sun Hai looks absolutely beautiful in that picture! Did he get his hair done? XD My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 01:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sui Has Taken Up A Job As The "Hat-Advice-Giver" Umm... nothing! *whistles nervously* Well, I can't help it. Sui is so cool. ♥ I don't think you need to do anything. Hehe~ WHAT? WHY?! D: Put it back, please. It's just a bit of fun. Oh... :I see. Thank you. :D :Okay. *mutters* It's Too Late To Apologise! (Joking) ::It's fine, master. Really. There's no need to say sorry. ::Thank you for showing me the light, and describing it in a way I could understand. ::I will make sure to keep the fish sticks in the Trivia section from now on. *bows low* ::My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 04:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) A Stone Named Kao Hi there! Just thought I'd let you know that I finally got around to getting that screenshot of General Stone Kao that you requested a while ago. I took the liberty of adding it to the article because you've been away lately. I hope you don't mind. Of course, you can make changes if you feel the need to, as always. :) If you are not satisfied, or need a "headshot", please don't hesitate to contact me. I'm keeping a save before I speak to him just in case. My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 06:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Off To See Inquisitor Lim! Hey, it's been a while... seems like "The Great Hiatus" has repeated itself. Does that mean it's "The Great-Great Hiatus" or "The Greater Hiatus"? Or even "The Great Hiatus No.II"? Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm still active and I recently went on a Jade-Empire-Wiki-Binge-Type-Thing. Yep. And Lim says he needs you to floss his emo fringe, and he's getting really impatient, so... I would chop chop! if I were you. Don't let this hiatus be longer than the LONG DROUGHT! My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 09:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) And anothing thingy-ma-bobby I fulfilled your request to add Mrs. Jong, Ni Joh and the Two Rivers Children to the Characters page! I noticed that you put a notice there and decided I should actually do what the notice asked... like, three years later. (But to be fair I haven't been on the Wiki that long!) Anyway, check out the talk page of the Characters page. I left you a little message, you little gremlin, you. My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 09:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC)